megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Indrajit
Indrajit or Meganada , is a demon in the series. History Indrajit, meaning Conqueror of Indra, appeared in the epic of Ramayana as the son of Ravana, the king of Lanka. His original name was Meganada for the battle cries he made sounded like thunder. He was named Indrajit by Brahma when he defeated and humiliated the king of daevas Indra, of whom Brahma asked to be released, and in return granted Indrajit many celestial weapons, and the boon of invincibility. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Tenma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Fury Race *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Destroyer Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Vile Race, Boss *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Yaksa Class, Boss﻿ *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Tenma Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei After the protagonist defeats Ravana in the Tokyo Government Office in the Law or Neutral paths, a furious Indrajit immediately appears to avenge his father's death. He subsequently fails. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Indrajit acts as one of the five demons that controls the Pentalpha system. Players can align with him to fight against mobs representing the other demons within the system. Those fighting against him will face waves of demons belonging to the Earth Mother, Dragon God, and Brute races. By acquiring enough power for him, players can obtain the ability to fuse him in a special fusion of Zouchouten and Rakshasa. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Indrajit is fought in Amnesia's Ahlabot on the Dark-Law and Light-Chaos routes. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Known as Meganada, and one of the first two demons (Atma Avatar) transformed since the incident that blackened the sun. The identity of the host is not known. After his defeat, the Karma Society sealed him in a large lump of transparent material deep inside the EGG facility. From there, Jenna Angel extracted enzymes and produced the demon virus—anyone injected with it may survive under the black sun and not become petrified by its malignant radiation. However, the virus' side effect is the ability to transform into a demon with an irrepressible desire to devour. During Jenna Angel's uprising, she orders her followers to release Meganada in order to wipe out the Lokapala members who are defending the power plant entrance. Jenna finds her plan amusing, as it coincides with the myth of Meganada defeating Indra, Roland's Atma Avatar. In a suicide mission, Roland and Argilla overload the reactor, so the explosion kills Meganada along with them. When the player party ascends to the Sun, Meganada's solar data blocks the last passage to God. His data is eventually eradicated and dissolved. During the battle, Meganada will change aspects with different resistances and skill sets, depending on how much the player has depleted his HP. He begins with his "physical aspect" with his shells closed, and switches to his "magical aspect" with his shells open. *Physical aspect **Meganada possesses 2 turn icons during this aspect. When the player has depleted his HP by about 20%, he will use Moksha to switch to his magical aspect, which is immediately followed by Dekunda to negate all debuffs on him. *Magical aspect **Meganada has 4 turn icons and 3 basic patterns during this aspect: ** Any of 5 all-targeting elemental spells ** Black Bhakti, Tentarafoo, Fatal Charm ** Meru Thunder When Meganada's remaining HP is below a quarter, his pattern will be more random. He may 1) use Black Bhakti and his ultimate attack in the same turn instead of using these 2 skills in separate turns or 2) use Black Bhakti in the previous turn then change aspect and use his other ultimate attack in the following turn. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Atma Avatar Category:Yaksa Class Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses